Frozen Heart
by Elea Delsang
Summary: (Jelsa post-films) Tout va pour le mieux à Arendelle. L'été est revenu et Elsa est aimé par son peuple. Elle réussit même à contrôler un peu mieux ses pouvoirs ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est quand tout va bien qu'un problème survient ? Alors qu'elle devait rendre visite à sa cousine, Elsa se retrouve projetée dans un autre monde, sans personne pour l'aider. Ou presque...
1. Prélude

Hello tout le monde !

« Genre elle revient, tranquille, comme ça, à l'aise et tout… » Oui. J'ai un peu, voir beaucoup abandonné … JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Ne me frappez pas j'vous en prie !

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse. J'avais juste la flemme d'y aller, de me dire qu'il fallait que je continue à écrire… Et puis les fanfic d'HP ne m'inspiraient plus, je n'avais plus d'inspiration ni rien… Oui, je me trouve quand même des excuses…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que : JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Pour combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Le temps que ma fangirlitude passe, j'imagine.

Avant de vous annoncer une surprise (même si ça plaira pas à tout le monde…), je tiens à vous préciser que oui, je compte finir Je Suis Bizarre, mais je compte aussi le corriger, voir réécrire certains passages (priez pour mes yeux s'il vous plait…), quant aux OS sur James et Lily, je pense en publiez d'autres aussi, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand. Mais ce ne sont pas mes priorités. En fait, ff n'est pas du tout ma priorité, car je vais bientôt être en période d'examens donc ça sera pas super folichon, mais je compte écrire quand j'en pourrais plus de réviser mes cours, notamment l'Histoire de l'Allemagne et du SPD… Ugh.

Donc maintenant, la surprise !

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde ? Parce que c'est un OTP assez récent (qui est né en décembre quoi) et qui est plus connu dans les autres pays. Cet OTP c'est Jelsa. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Jelsa c'est Jack Frost (Les Cinq Légendes) et la Reine Elsa (La Reine des Neiges). Oui… C'est très… Disney… (Du haut de mes 17 ans je le vis plutôt bien n'empêche). Mais si vous avez une âme d'enfant ou que vous êtes curieux ou que vous m'aimez, tout simplement, ça vous plaira sûrement ! Enfin… J'espère.

D'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas vu les films, je vous conseille d'aller les voir car je ne développerais pas tous les évènements qui se sont passés dans les films (vu que ma fanfic se passe après). Après, à vous de voir si vous comprenez quand même ou pas !

Sur ce, je vous laisse et à bientôt pour le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction ! (qui sera en ligne dès que je l'aurais corrigé et écris un morceau du deuxième chapitre !)

Love Always.

PS : J'ai oublié de dire que j'avais changé de pseudonyme ! Si vous ne voyez plus qui je suis, avant mon nom de plume était 'Licorne sur un arc en ciel' !


	2. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Disney et Dreamworks, que ça soit les personnages ou leurs mondes ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire écrite est de moi !**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

-Tu peux le faire Jack ! Tu l'as déjà fait ! Concentre toi et ne réfléchit pas ! Cria Elsa.

Mais au même moment, elle senti quelque chose la frapper dans le dos qui la fit tomber à genoux. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce froid qui lui traversait le corps en ce moment même. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, elle savait ce que c'était qu'avoir froid.

**-...-**

Anna était levée depuis plus de deux bonnes heures, ses cheveux roux rassemblés en un chignon élégant et une magnifique robe aux tons verts, elle attendait sa sœur, Elsa, en faisant les cent pas en bas du grand escalier. Aujourd'hui, les deux sœurs devaient se rendre chez leur cousine(1) pour le baptême de son fils. Elsa avait énormément hésité avant d'accepter. Cela faisait seulement deux mois qu'elle avait été couronnée et après l'immense incident qu'elle avait causé, qu'allait penser son peuple si elle désertait son trône une seconde fois ? Et même si elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à se contrôler, ses pouvoirs prenaient parfois le dessus. Mais son premier conseiller et Anna lui assurèrent que le peuple ne lui en voudrait pas. Après tout, quand elle avait fait le tour de son royaume le mois dernier pour voir si don peuple se remettait de l'hiver imprévu qu'elle avait causé, plusieurs des villageois lui assurèrent qu'elle était une reine attentionnée et qu'elle se débrouillait aussi bien que son père. C'était alors avec une petite appréhension qu'Elsa accepta de se rendre chez leur cousine.

Anna n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, la jeune fille était assez impatiente, surtout quand elle devait se rendre à un grand évènement. Elle allait monter voir sa sœur quand des pas pressés se firent entendre en haut de l'escalier. Anna s'arrêta et attendit l'apparition de sa sœur. Mais elle ne vint jamais. C'est une domestique qui se présenta devant Anna. Elle était aussi blanche qu'un linge et paraissait effrayée.

-Princesse Anna, votre sœur a disparue !

**-...-**

Rien de mieux que l'hiver. Le froid mordant le nez, les enfants faisant de la luge ou du matin à glace... De son arbre un jeune homme vêtu d'un simple sweat bleu et d'un pantalon déchiré observait des enfants en train de construire un bonhomme de neige dans un jardin. Ce garçon c'était Jack Frost, la dernière Légende à avoir rejoint le groupe des Gardiens. Il avait la capacité de créer de la neige et de voler.

Parmi les enfants en train de jouer se trouvait le petit Jamie. Jack éprouvait une grande affection pour lui, en effet, Jamie avait été le premier enfant à croire et à avoir vu Jack.

-Voilà Sophie ! Comment veux-tu l'appeler ton bonhomme de neige ?

-Bunny ! Bunny ! Cria la petite fille blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Jack ria, si le lapin de Pâques savait que son nom avait été donné à un bonhomme de neige, il ne s'en remettrait pas !

-Jamie, maintenant que ta sœur a eu son bonhomme de neige, on peut aller faire du patin à glace ? Le lac est complètement gelé ! Demanda un garçon.

Jamie hocha la tête et s'en alla avec ses amis.

-Attends Jamie ! Ton bonnet, tu sais ce que Jack Frost fait aux enfants qui ne se protègent pas les oreilles ? Dit sa mère.

-Maman, Jack Frost ne tire pas les oreilles !

-Ah bon ? N'empêche que, moi je vais te les tirer si tu ne mets pas de bonnet !

Jack souri et s'en alla de son arbre. Quelle joie de savoir que les enfants croyaient en lui !

Il vola à travers la ville, observant de temps à autres, les enfants en train de jouer dans la neige. Il passa devant la maison d'Hayleen, une petite fille en fauteuil roulant, elle était en train de rire aux éclats devant un de ses amis qui venait de se prendre une boule de neige en pleine figure. Eh oui, l'hiver mettait vraiment tout le monde de bonne humeur.

**-...-**

De la neige. De la neige partout. Ça ne pouvait pas être d'elle ! C'était impossible, elle était complètement calme !

Elsa se releva et observa les alentours, le cœur battant comme jamais. Elle ne reconnaissait rien... Pas de château et pas de petites maisonnettes. Seulement des chemins verglacés, de grandes maisons avec des bonhommes de neiges dans les jardins... Le cœur d'Elsa manqua un battement quand elle remarqua un bonhomme de neige qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Olaf. Elle courut vers lui et traversa la route sans se rendre compte qu'un camion lui fonçait dessus. Il y eu un bruit de klaxon et puis le noir complet.

**-...-**

Jack s'était décidé à rentrer et s'était envolé mais en traversant la ville, il avait entendu un bruit de klaxon. Jack avait donc baissé la tête et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Une jeune femme était en train de traverser la route encore glissante à cause du verglas qui n'avait pas complètement fondue, et n'avait pas fait attention au camion qui arrivait à toute allure. Le conducteur devait sûrement freiner mais le verglas rendait l'action vaine. C'est alors dans un élan de courage un peu stupide que Jack était venu son secours. Hélas, Jack calcula légèrement mal son coup et bien qu'il réussisse à attraper la jeune femme, il ne fit pas attention à l'arbre à sa gauche et cogna sa tête contre le tronc, ce qui lui fit perdre conscience.

Jack se posa dans un terrain vague désert et allongea la jeune femme et observa ses tempes. Le choc contre le tronc ne l'avait pas gravement blessé, il n'y avait pas de sang.

_« Je dois faire quoi maintenant ? »_ se demanda Jack.

Il la laisserait bien là, mais elle ne portait qu'une robe qui ne semblait pas très chaude et si ça se trouve, le choc lui avait fait perdre la mémoire ! Jack s'assit en soufflant. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il apprécierait d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui pour l'aider à prendre une décision !

**-...-**

-"La neige c'est génial, tu devrais voir leurs yeux un jour de neige, ça vaut pas tes œufs de Pâques!"

-Tais-toi, Bunny ! Et je n'ai pas une voix aussi aigüe !

-Oh si crois-moi, tu as une voix de petite fille et...

-J'aurai jamais du t'appeler... Tu es insupportable !

-Jack ! Elle se réveille ! Dit Bunny en pointant la jeune fille du doigt.

Jack l'observa. En effet la jeune femme blonde commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

-Je... Olaf... Dit-elle.

Jack et Bunny échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Qui pouvait être Olaf ?

**-...-**

Elle avait vu Olaf... Elle l'avait vu, elle n'était pas perdue ! Ni morte d'ailleurs. Bien qu'elle ne se souvienne plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir vu le bonhomme de neige dans le jardin.

-Je... Olaf...

Mais Olaf n'était plus là. Elsa était couchée par terre et devant elle se tenait un jeune homme avec des cheveux d'un blanc neige et un lapin géant.

A la vue de l'animal, la jeune femme se redressa et essaya de s'éloigner de lui.

-Jack... Elle nous voit ? Demanda le lapin.

-Il... Il parle ! S'écria Elsa, pourquoi ton lapin parle ?

Ledit lapin donna un coup dans les côtes de Jack.

-Tu me vois ? S'étonna se dernier.

-Je rêve... Je dois rêver... Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'ai-je fais ?

-Eh, calme-toi ! Tout va bien ! Dit Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

Elsa recula en cachant ses mains -pourquoi Diable n'avait-elle pas mit de gants dès son réveil aujourd'hui ?- Si elle ne rêvait pas et que c'était bien elle qui avait déclenché cette neige, il ne fallait pas qu'elle blesse quelqu'un. De plus, la peur l'envahissait peu à peu, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Elle sentait ses mains la démanger...

-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Je... Je risquerai de te faire du mal ! Dit-elle au jeune homme, qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, se nommait Jack.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Et essaya de rattraper Elsa qui commençait à s'en aller.

-Attends ! Qui...

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher ! S'exclama Elsa.

Le mal était fait. Elsa n'avait pas pu se contrôler et elle avait créé une barrière de glace... _«Comme au bal de mon couronnement...»_, pensa Elsa.

**-...-**

-Jack... Je crois qu'il faut l'emmener voir Nord... Dit Bunny.

Jack hocha la tête... Observant tour à tour la glace et la jeune femme qui l'avait créé.

**_-...-_**

_«Mais sous son visage d'ange, elle est quand même très étrange...» -_ La Belle et la Bête.

(1): leur cousine est en fait Raiponce, qui d'après plusieurs théorie serait vraiment la cousine d'Elsa et Anna.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre réécrit, personnellement, je suis bien plus satisfaite, vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai rajouté quelques informations, j'espère que ça vous plait !_

_Dites-moi tout ça dans une review !_

_Love Always !_


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Anna courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Tout était en ordre : le lit était fait, les robes étaient toutes accrochées sur leurs cintres et la fenêtre était fermée, donc Elsa n'avait pas pu partir par là et si elle avait fui par la grande porte, un des domestiques l'auraient vu et ce n'était pas le cas... Où pouvait-elle être alors ?

Anna observa la chambre une seconde fois. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, la peur l'envahissait, qu'était-il arrivé à sa sœur ?

Soudain elle remarqua les deux morceaux de tissus bleus sur la commode. Anna s'approcha et prit les gants dans ses mains. Elsa n'oubliait jamais de les mettre dès son réveil !

**-...-**

-Attrape là, Jack ! S'exclama Bunny en tapotant la neige de sa patte ce qui créa un trou dans le sol.

-Je vous promets que je ne vous ferai pas de mal, venez avec nous, je vous en prie ! Demanda Jack.

Mais Elsa continuait de reculer en jetant des coups d'œil vers l'ouverture qui permettait de sortir du terrain vague. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait blesser personne mais la peur la rongeait de plus en plus et bien que la barrière de glace n'avait blessé personne, ce n'était pas assuré que la prochaine attaque ne fasse de mal à personne.

Jack, insouciant, continuait d'avancer vers elle en la priant de le suivre.

-Oh j't'en prie Jack, gèle-la qu'on en finisse ! À moins que tu souhaites que je te donne un coup de patte !

-Bunny, laisse-moi...

Jack ne put finir sa phrase, une masse de neige l'avait frappé dans le dos.

Elsa murmura un « désolé » avant de courir en dehors du terrain vague, mais alors qu'elle allait enfin sortir, un mur de glace se matérialisa devant elle. Hélas, Elsa n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et se cogna. Elle resta quelques secondes étourdie, mais ce fut assez pour que Jack puisse l'attraper et l'envoyer dans le trou que Bunny avait créé.

**-...-**

-Des robots roses ? Du rose ! Tu as un grain à la place du cerveau ? Tu déjà vu des garçons jouer avec des robots roses ? A croire que j'ai engagé des incapables... Billy, peint les en bleus.

Habillé de son habituelle chemise rouge et de son pantalon noir, Nord supervisait l'atelier de jouet où travaillaient ses yétis avec acharnement pour le jour de Noël.

-Parfait le train, Hubert, très bon fonctionnement ! S'exclama Nord avec un accent russe tout en observant la petite locomotive qui roulait sur un plateau de rails.

Alors qu'il allait voir comment avançait les poupées, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Nord se retourna, s'attendant à voir un de ses Elfes en train de faire une bêtise mais il n'y avait rien. Les Elfes étaient tranquillement en train d'essayer de construire un jouet inutile et les Yétis continuaient de travailler. Tout de même suspicieux, Nord se dirigea vers la sortie de l'atelier et lorsqu'il mit un pied hors de la salle, il glissa sur une plaque de verglas.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna Nord en se relevant.

La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était inimaginable. Au centre de la pièce principale se trouvait une jeune femme au teint pâle et dont les cheveux d'un blond clair étaient attachés en une tresse qui retombait sur son épaule droite. Elle lançait des jets de glaces à Jack qui essayait de les éviter et qui en renvoyait en retour, quant à Bunny, le lapin de Pâque, il était collé contre en mur en train de repousser en vain un bloc de glace qui menaçait de l'écraser.

Nord observa ce qui se passait, les yeux écarquillé, et ne prit conscience de la gravité de la chose que quand un pic de glace créa une entaille dans le globe illuminé de points jaunes.

-ASSEZ ! Cria Nord d'une voix puissante.

Ce cri déstabilisa la jeune femme. Elle relâcha son attention et cela permît à Bunny de repousser le bloc de glace. Quand elle s'en rendît compte elle se tourna vers Jack qui pointait son bâton crochu vers elle. La jeune femme lança un jet de glace qui envoya Jack sur le sol et lui fit lâcher son bâton. Elle l'attrapa et s'approcha du jeune homme en le menaçant avec sa propre arme. Tous les deux se défièrent du regard.

-J'ai dit ASSEZ ! Jack, relève toi, Bunny, range tes boomerang et vous, lâchez se bâton ! Ordonna Nord.

-C'est elle qui a commencé ! Annonça Jack en pointant la jeune femme du doigt.

Celle-ci lâcha le bâton et observa la pièce.

-Je... Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée ! S'excusa la jeune femme, je ne contrôle rien...

Nord s'approcha du centre de la pièce avec prudence afin de ne pas glisser une deuxième fois. Quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme il essaya de lui attraper ses mains mais celle-ci recula en les cachant derrière son dos.

-Je risquerai de vois blesser, reculez !

-Me blesser ? Moi ? Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai une forte ossature ! Ria Nord, allons, montrez-moi vos mains.

C'est avec réticence que la jeune femme tendit ses deux mains à Nord qui s'étonna de leur froideur.

-Depuis quand êtes vois capable de créer de la glace ?

-Je suis née avec ces pouvoirs.

-Née avec ? Mais enfin, personne ne naît en légende ! On le devient ! S'exclama Bunny.

-Quel s'est votre nom ? Demanda Nord.

-Je suis...

**-...-**

-Elsa n'a pas pu s'enfuir une nouvelle fois ! Tout allait bien, elle ne gelait plus rien –ou presque- ! Puisque je vous dis qu'elle a été enlevée ! S'énerva Anna.

-Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte dans sa chambre, princesse Anna ! Si quelqu'un avait voulu s'en prendre à votre sœur, elle se serait défendue !

Anna ne trouva pas de quoi contrer cet argument. C'est vrai, sa sœur était forte et elle savait se défendre... Mais jamais elle ne défilerait de son trône une seconde fois, Anna le savait, elle le sentait.

**-...-**

-Vous n'en n'avez jamais entendu parler ? Jamais, jamais ? S'exclama Bunny.

Elsa secoua la tête négativement.

-Mais tout le monde me connait ! Le lapin de Pâque ! Je suis messager d'espoir ! Je... Je suis Bunny, le lapin de Pâque !

-Remets-toi, Bunny. C'est pas si grave qu'elle ne te connaisse pas, s'amusa Jack, et puis recule toi, tu lui fais peur.

-Tu insinue quoi, là ? Que je suis effrayant ?

-J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu es effrayant, mais tu n'es pas le lapin le plus mignon du monde. Et puis tu es un peu cloche aussi...

-Répète un peu pour voir ? S'énerva Bunny.

Elsa recula doucement, surveillant à la fois Jack et Bunny qui se disputaient et Nord qui fouillait dans des papiers. Quand elle fut sorti de la pièce principale, Elsa déambula dans les couloirs, observant les elfes qui s'activaient ici et là, portant parfois de lourdes assiettes remplis de pâtisseries.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout du couloir, Elsa remarqua une immense porte en bois. Elle la poussa, et bien qu'elle résiste un peu, la porte fini par s'ouvrir. La jeune femme rentra dans la pièce en fronçant le nez -ça sentait le renfermé-. Elle pensait trouver de vieux objets, mais l'endroit était vide de meubles.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elsa referma la porte et s'installa au centre de la pièce laissant sa peur reprendre le dessus. Où était-elle ? Où était Anna ? Où était Arendelle, son royaume ? Qu'allait penser son peuple de sa soudaine disparition ? Qu'allait penser sa cousine de son absence au baptême ?

Peu à peu, la température de la pièce baissa et les murs et le sol se recouvrirent de glace et de neige. Les quelques coléoptères qui avait profité de l'absence d'humains pour s'installer confortablement dans la pièce, retournèrent se cacher dans les fissures des murs afin de ne pas finir gelés.

**-...-**

-Comment as-tu pu la perdre ? Un humain ça ne se perd pas comme ça ! Dit le lapin de Pâque.

-Je ne suis pas son chaperon, Bunny ! Se défendit Jack.

-Ca suffit vous deux ! Bunny, tu vas voir dans l'atelier si Elsa ne s'y est pas caché, toi Jack, tu vas faire un tour dehors, et moi je vais par-là ! Annonça Nord en commençant à se diriger vers les escaliers.

Les deux autres Gardiens hochèrent la tête et partirent chacun de leur côté. Le père Noël monta les escaliers et se dirigea au fond du couloir. L'immense porte en bois était entrouverte et laissait voir Elsa, agenouillée au centre de la pièce, la tête dans les mains. Autour d'elle, les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de glace et de neige. Nord s'approche prudemment et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, l'entourant d'un bras protecteur. Elsa releva la tête et l'observa d'un air légèrement interloqué.

-Je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, Elsa, et vos pouvoirs sont puissants et de toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas de ce monde. Mais je vous promets, Elsa, nous allons vous aidez à retourner chez vous.

Elsa esquissa un sourire et laissa Nord lui essuyer ses larmes.

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Je connais ma maison comme le fond de ma poche, et je me doutais que vous vous trouviez là, je le sentais… Dans ma bedaine, s'expliqua Nord en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le sourire d'Elsa s'agrandit et elle gloussa aux paroles du Père Noël.

-En fait, je veux bien vous laissez cette pièce le temps qu'on trouve comment vous renvoyez dans votre monde, mais j'apprécierai que vous ne geliez pas toute ma maison, ria Nord.

**_-...-_**

_« Lève la tête, porte ton fardeau [...] Construis des murs, solides et hauts !  
Une nouvelle vie t'attend » _- Tarzan

* * *

_Voilà les jeunes (et les vieux) ! Le deuxième chapitre est enfin en ligne (après environ deux semaines d'attente... AHEM.)_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ! J'ai eu un peu de mal pour la fin, je savais ce que je voulais faire mais je savais pas comment l'écrire (en plus j'ai enlevé une chose que je voulais mettre mais je savais tellement pas comment faire que finalement, c'est supprimée ! Peut-être reviendra-t-elle plus tard, mystère, mystère !)_

_En fait, vous savez quoi ? Ça sent les cuisses de canard actuellement et je crèèèèève la dalle !_

_Bref. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça me motive vraiment ! _

_Merci à **Meleanna-Rogue** ma première revieweuse, **La Flemme **qui a eu la flemme de se connecter à son compte ff, mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, **Julia** (tu as vu, j'ai placé ton mot ! -pour les autres, j'ai placé un mot dans ce chapitre que m'a donné Julia, à votre avis, c'est quoi ?), **Alice Right**, **Deidei94**, **Elise59**, **Inconnue **et à** Naheiah **!  
_

_Je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant dès le premier chapitre (que j'ai réécris, sachez le ! :p)._

_Une dernière chose, si vous avez vu Les Cinq Légendes vous devez sûrement savoir que Nord a un magnifique accent russe que je n'ai pas pu retranscrire à l'écrit (bien qu'on m'ait conseillé de mettre des "rrr" mais ça rendait la lecture des mots un peu compliquée)._

_Voilà c'est tout ! Bien sur, j'attends vos review sur ce chapitre pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Love Always !_


End file.
